


I guess it's fine (it blows my mind)

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Edging, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: things get interrupted when Phil's neighbor knocks on the door, but maybe the interruption can be used as a chance to discover something new.





	I guess it's fine (it blows my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).

> happy birthday Puddle! I hope it's an excellent one <3
> 
> thank you Moody for beta'ing <3

Dan’s hair was starting to curl. He had an errant thought about how he wasn’t going to have time in the morning to take a shower and straighten it before class tomorrow. His mind took a sharp left turn back into reality when Phil twisted his wrist as he tugged on Dan’s cock.

“_Fuck_,” he moaned, pulling Phil closer to him to press their lips together.

“You have to be quiet. My neighbors keep complaining to the landlord about us being loud,” Phil giggled into the crease of Dan’s neck.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t really sorry, but he didn’t want to get Phil in trouble. 

Phil didn’t seem to mind too much, as he sucked a bruise on to Dan’s neck and let out his own moan when Dan whined loudly.

“Feels so good.” 

He was seconds away from tipping over the edge and coming, when a knock sounded on the door. They both froze, and Dan couldn’t help the annoyed whine he let out as his budding orgasm faded.

“I’ll be right back,” Phil said, starting to scoot out of bed.

“Phil are you fucking kidding?” he hissed. He felt like throwing his hands up in agony as he fell farther and farther away from the white hot pleasure he’d been on the precipice of just seconds before.

“I have to make sure it’s not the landlord again.” He gave Dan a sympathetic frown and left the room as Dan tried to keep himself from crying frustrated tears.

He wasn’t mad at Phil, it wasn’t his fault he was kind and too much of a proper adult to not answer the door when someone knocked, even though it always made him anxious.

As Dan’s cock started to soften, he thought about wanking quickly and finishing himself off, but he knew that it wouldn't be the same. He hardly masturbated anymore, because why would he when he had a hot boyfriend who usually couldn’t keep his hands off?

Deciding against wanking, he rolled onto his side and pulled the duvet up around his shoulders. There was the distance sound of voices speaking and a few minutes later, Phil came in and stopped by the bed before slipping in next to Dan. It was hard to stay annoyed when an arm was wrapping around his still naked waist and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder.

“It was the little old lady from down the hall. She couldn’t figure out how to change the channel on her new remote and her grandson wasn’t answering her calls.”

He huffed a laugh and felt a guilty twinge about being so annoyed. He thought of his Nan and how she was always calling about something she needed help with, and how bad he always felt when he wasn’t able to answer her calls and help.

“Did you help her?” Dan asked quietly, still facing the wall.

“Yeah,” Phil answered, relief obvious in his voice. “She gave me a plate of freshly baked cookies to thank me.”

“Mmm,” Dan hummed. Cookies didn’t sound particularly good at the moment, but he thought it was sweet. Besides, it’s not like Phil wouldn’t finish them off by the time Dan got around to eating one anyway.

Phil’s hand wandered from it’s place on Dan’s tummy and slowly moved it’s way down. He paused just before he reached the place where Dan’s cock laid soft.

“Okay?” He asked, kissing Dan’s shoulder again.

“Yeah.” He nodded to make sure the message was across completely and a sigh left his throat as Phil gently placed his fingers around it and tugged slowly until it was hard again.

Dan felt like he was on a roller coaster. He had started the slow descent to pleasure and had been plunged down and away from it. Now it was building again, faster than before and more intense.

“Oh _fuck_.” It felt overwhelming, the kind that was just on the edge of being too much, but not quite enough.

“Dan,” Phil whispered in response, starting to suck a bruise onto the dip in his neck.

“Don’t stop this time,” Dan pleaded and he could feel Phil answering him on some level, but so much of his conscious was focusing on the way the white hot pleasure was building in his stomach and balls. He was so close and thought he might die if he didn’t reach the peak.

Phil paired an enthusiastic tug and bite into the flesh of his shoulder and Dan was coming harder than he ever had. Black spots appeared in his vision and he had half a second’s worry that maybe he was dying, but if that was true, he was sure he was in heaven.

-

It took almost ten minutes for Dan to fully regain consciousness. His breathing was labored and he kept his eyes clamped shut for so long it made Phil worried and he asked several times if Dan needed A&E. 

Dan gathered himself and pushed Phil back onto the spot he’d just been laying.

“Phil, that was so incredible,” he said, making his way down Phil’s body so that he could pull out his cock so that he could show Phil his appreciation, the wordless way.

“Yeah?” He asked, though Dan wasn’t entirely sure he knew what he was replying to, as Dan was working on getting Phil all the way to the back of his throat, and he was usually monosyllabic during sex.

Unable to answer with his mouth full, Dan just gave a zealous suck and figured he got the message as Phil whined a little louder than normal and threaded his fingers through the mass of curling hair on Dan’s head.

-

Later, they both cleaned up best they could without a shower and sat munching toast in Phil’s bed, doing their best to not get crumbs in it, though they both knew it was a bit useless.

“Was it really good?” Phil asked, mouth full as he shoved the last bite into his mouth.

“You’re such a slob,” Dan said, giggling and nudging their shoulders together.

“Your slob.” More crumbs fell from his mouth onto the sheets and Dan rolled his eyes, eating his own toast carefully.

“You didn’t answer though,” Phil said once he’d swallowed his food and was finished his vain attempt to rid the bed of tiny bits of bread.

Dan shrugged his shoulders and took another bite, using it to buy some time so he could think about it properly.

_Was_ it really good?, Dan wandered. It had certainly felt more all-consuming than any sex he’d ever had, and he’d had some pretty intense sex in his life, especially since meeting Phil. Everything they did together felt so much better than they ever had with anyone else, but tonight had been above and beyond.

“It was… intense.” He offered. 

Phil’s eyes squinted a bit as he looked at Dan carefully. “That doesn’t mean it was good.” 

Dan ducked his head and chewed on his last bite. “I think maybe I’d like to try it again? See if it was a fluke or not.”

Phil took a deep breath, and Dan watched as his pupils dilated and he shifted a bit where he sat. “Yeah?” His voice had grown lower and Dan’s cock gave a halfhearted twitch.

He nodded, but put his hands up in mock-surrender. “But not tonight. I’m not sure I could even get hard again.”

Phil huffed out a laugh and bobbed his head in agreement. “Yeah, definitely not tonight.”

They crawled under the covers together and entwined their limbs until they were both comfortable.

Dan pretended not to feel the way Phil’s erection pressed into his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/188044642416/i-guess-its-fine-it-blows-my-mind)


End file.
